Pipes of hazardous material conveying pipelines and other types of pipelines may be coated to protect the pipes from corrosion and increase their lifespan. Inspection of aspects of the pipe after it is prepared for coating and after the coating is applied ensures that desired coating specifications are met and the benefits of coating are realized. For example, a pipe may be prepared for coating by blasting to create a surface to which the coating can bond. The pipe may be inspected after this preparation step to determine if an adequate anchor profile for the coating was achieved by the blasting. After coating is performed, the coating may be inspected for discontinuities and/or desired thickness. Inspection of these aspects is particularly relevant in field coating, such as field coating of pipeline joints.